My sister is a witch, a story told from a muggle's point of view
by EldestStewart
Summary: Hello all muggles! If you are reading this then I have some wonderful news for you! Our family members have been shipped off to Wizarding schools all round the world and what are we told? Nothing! While our muggle born siblings and cousins are being thrust into an unfamiliar world we are left confused and worried for their safety, but fear not, I have a story that may help.


My Sister is a Witch,  
by EldestStewart

Greetings fellow muggles, by name is Stewart and I come here before you today with a story that perhaps has been told before. After all, I can't be the only person in the world with a sibling who's been shipped away because magic runs through them can I? Certainly not, otherwise I'd feel awfully pitiful right now as I write this. Now, before I recite my tale for all to see I want to make some things clear. I'm not supposed to be doing this, there's an organization hellbent on preventing magic getting into the wrong hands…well, untrained "Muggle" hands, but I digress, If you're not supposed to see this then you're seeing it now. If that makes any sense.  
Second, I am an American which means that the previously mentioned organization will have to travel across the pond if they are to look for me. It also means that my culture is western, and that much of the slang or references I make will primarily be American in nature. That, and If I get political at any point in this story I ask that you ignore those ramblings and shake it off as typical American foolery. I also ask that you don't attempt to contact me unless It is dire, which in that case I will give you any extra/specific information I have gathered about this world of magic you may need…Now that I think about It perhaps if you are reading this you too are experiencing something similar to my situation, so any info you can share back should be useful as well… Yes, you may also contact me if you have any info on the magic world as well.  
Lastly, if there are any views that you disagree with in my story I will kindly ask you to forgive me and look past these differing views. However, if you refuse to look past this and need a more abrasive use of words to tell you that I would not be happy with rude or unhelpful messages I will rudely tell you to go fuck yourself, you absolute horrifying thing you- my gods, you are hard to look at, please for the love of everything good and right in this world leave my inbox and never return and I will pray that you shall not…Is it gone? Good, now let's get on with the story. It all started when my sister, the youngest of my siblings, received an acceptance letter from some school over in the UK.

I believe it was in July when the letter had come, my family was sitting in the living room watching Netflix and eating breakfast (as you do) when my Little sister, lets call her May, got up and left the room to tend to her pet rabbit in her bedroom. When she returned she had a letter in her hand, giving it to my father saying she found it at the base of the fireplace in the reading room, and that It looked like something the previous owners of the house had left.  
We live in an old farmhouse outside a small, historic town, so this smart statement from the lovely little Ms. May was not outside of the realm of possibility. My father agreed and opened it, even though my mom had protested that it was invasion of privacy even if the letter looked to be a few decades old, but this didn't stop my nosy father as he claimed that if they didn't want it to be read they shouldn't have left it behind when they left.  
The letter was _very_ strange, and if you or someone you know have received one then you know exactly what is written inside this letter. It was an acceptance letter of some kind to a school outside the country, but it wasn't addressed to the previous owners sons, who are all grown up and moved away, or to my twin brother, let's call him Lee, or even myself who are graduating from high school the following year, no. It was addressed to my little sister of only nine years.  
The school in question, as I'm sure you know is called Hogwarts, and It's a school where they educate Youth in the world of magic. The letter itself was odd, claiming that whoever had sent it regretted to inform the guardians of Ms. May that they over looked the other two children in the sending of invitation letters several years ago, but they would like to make it up to them by permitting May to attend the next year as the youngest student at Hogwarts. If they are to accept this, it is asked that they give the letter with a proper reply to the next owl they see and wait for a third year student who will come to assist her in travel and gathering the supplies she will need (which will all be payed for by the school, for once again, missing my brother and me).

My father, after reading this aloud to all of us, laughed at the concept of a magic school and claimed that my brother and I was silly for writing this false letter for my homeschooled sister and she too thought It was sweet of us to make her such a thing. Before we had a chance to say that we had nothing to do with the strange letter our mom broke down crying, and hugged my sister who was equally confused at what was going on. Once she had calmed down she explained that outside of the pagan religion we were raised upon there was a world of magic that only she and a select few of our blood line knew about. Although rare, there's a select few people who come from "Muggle born" families who were destined to become Wizards, and our family is one of them. When my mother was young she was told this by her mother, whos sister was, in fact, a witch as well. Though she whet to a Wizarding school here in the states named after a Native American tribe. My mother thought this was false until she had met her aunt, and until this letter had finally came for one of her own. She was only upset that it had came for her youngest. My father was upset as well, having been very confused like the rest of us. He respected the pagan teachings of my mother, and the beliefs that came with it, but this was far outside his realm of belief and understanding.  
Not that I blame him, I believed in a lot, but I had a difficult time fathoming this "Hogwarts" myself and I even met my aunt Grecian a few times too she was a very nice aunt, but I wouldn't call her magical. However, my father said that he would stand by my mother for whatever for whatever she wanted to do with this strange, strange letter. After that, by mother took my sister in the other room and called our aunt before having an uncomfortably long discussion with my sister. The rest of the day was spent like nothing had happened; May would refuse to tell my brother and I what our mother had told her, my mom only told us to expect our aunt soon and my father told us little of what my mom told him in hush conversation.  
So, that night I sat on the roof of our house outside of my bedroom window with my .22 ready to shoot any owls that dared to come close to our home, that dared to take my sister away from us. There was so much I didn't understand at the time, and if I knew what I know now, I would have drank something caffeinated to help me stay up all night; I had missed the owl and I was awoke the next day to find my aunt downstairs eating breakfast with my family, Laughing and catching up with us as if everything was normal about this situation.  
I was incredibly confused. How the hell and my aunt from California reach Maryland so quickly?

I have more to tell, but I'll leave you with this. I will update this tale as frequently as possible, and if the worst is to happen and It is not updated again, you are right to guess that the Ministry of magic has found me. You are also right to guess this if this is taken down for seemingly no reason one day. Everything I have stated at the start still applies, but I would also welcome any writing tips and advise you can grant me. I wish you muggles with magic family members the best of luck, and tell them that I say hello! Oh, and if any of you have know the Slytheran known as Paul can you do me a favor and give him a hug for me? The boy gets treated awfully poorly just for being a Slytheran.

-Stewart 10/2/17


End file.
